The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Geographic mapping applications represent some of the most frequently used computer-based applications. The underlying geographic maps often include various features, such as buildings, properties and landmarks in addition to roadways. After launching a mapping application, a navigation interface is used to display a desired view of the associated geographic map within a map viewport.
Navigating around a surface of a three-dimensional, geographic coordinate system, representation of a geographic map of the surface of the Earth presents a plethora of challenges. It is desirable to consistently reposition the geographic map in response to a user activating a navigation interface such that a user is presented with a smooth and predictable transition when moving from a first view to a second view.